A slide shutter provided at an opening such as a window and a door of a building includes a shutter curtain which is guided by a pair of guide rails provided on both sides of the opening of the building and which opens and closes the opening in the vertical direction. The slide shutter usually includes a shutter case at an upper portion of the opening of the building for rolling up and accommodating the shutter curtain therein. In the case of such a slide shutter, if strong wind blows due to bad weather such as a typhoon and a hurricane, the shutter curtain is pushed toward a room interior by wind pressure and is largely bent, and slats which configure the shutter curtain fall out from the guide rails or are damaged in some cases.
In order to solve such a problem of a slide shutter 100, as shown in FIG. 10 for example, there are proposed various reinforcing structures 105 for a slide shutter in which a rod-like reinforcing body 101 is brought into contact, under pressure, with slats 103 which configure a shutter curtain 102, and both ends of the reinforcing body 101 are fixed to guide rails 104 (for example, patent documents 1 and 2).
With such a reinforcing structure, it is possible to restrain the shutter curtain 102 from bending even when strong wind blows, and to prevent the shutter curtain 102 from falling out or being damaged.
According to the slide shutter 100, it is also possible to artificially disengage the slats 103 from the guide rails 104 using a tool such as a bar. There is a fear of unauthorized invasion into a building from between the guide rails 104 and the shutter curtain 102. If the reinforcing structure 105 for the slide shutter is attached, since it becomes difficult to detach the slats 103, it has efficacy for preventing the unauthorized invasion.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-315022    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-23701